Meeting him for the first time
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: This is what happened to Michael and Linda after they kissed in episode 14


Meeting him for the first time

As she parked the car up she turned to face Michael who was in his own little world staring out of the side window. They had just shared a passionate kiss at the school even though they were a little drunk she had to admit she enjoyed it. This was her life long ambition ever since she met him 5 years ago at the teacher training course.

_**5 years ago**_

"Right to get to know each other I'm going to assign each guy with a girl and you each have to find out the other persons likes, dislikes, favourite foods and general things about them but the most important thing you have to find out about them is the differences between your teaching methods," The lecturer announced. He went around everyone and half way through he got to Linda. "I 'm going to pair you up with Michael, now find a table and get to work."

They both sat down and he gave her a reassuring smile. " Sorry, It's just I haven't done anything like this in ages." Linda said. "It's ok, I never thought I would do teaching as a job." Michael Replied. "Well what made you do a teaching course she asked." "There was one teacher who pushed me through school and he helped me acheive great things so I thought I should give it back to the kids." After that the friendly banter flowed and they talked about friends, family, acheviements and then she noticed that she , Linda Radleigh, the one who would build walls around herself and not let anybody in- for fear of getting hurt- was beginning to like him. 5 minutes later the lecturer went round asking everybody what they found out about there partner so that the whole class could find out about that person. Then he came to Michael, "So Michael," the lecturer asked him "What did you find out about Linda here." Well Michael started "She's a bit of a clean freak," "Oh." Linda said after she playfully hit him on the arm. "And she has a pet rabbit Roger who is turning two this week, Also she likes tea not coffee and her teaching methods are that instead of being angry at the kids about what they have done she will feel sad and let down so that will make them feel sad and make them think that they shoudn't have done what they did. "Good," The lecturer announced "Now what did you find out about Michael." He asked Linda. "Well he likes to commit to things and won't stop till they are finished also he likes coffee not tea and he likes to push kids to achieve their goals." "And..." Linda was in the middle of the sentence when she was cut short by the bell. "BBBRRRRIIINNNGG." "Well thats todays lesson finished. Now off you go..oh and you can start us off tomorrow Linda." The lecturer announced to her.

When they got out of the class Michael was walking infront when Linda ran up behind him. "Hey Michael," "Oh hey Linda what was it that you wanted." "I was just wondering on friday would you like to come to the cinemas with me." "Great," He said "I need a night out after all this homework." "Well great, I'll talk to you later in the week then, see you Michael." "Yeah see you Linda."

_**Present time **_

She put her hand on his leg and rubbed it slightly "Michael," She said. "Do you really want to do this...I mean if you don't we could just go in and have coffee and chat." He turned around and looked into her bright green eyes, leaned in and he silenced her with a kiss. A kiss that told her he wanted to have her tonight, a kiss which said he never just wanted to be friends and a kiss which told her he loved her and he wanted to be with her always. He pulled away and a whimper of dissatisfaction came from Linda. "I want this...I've wanted this ever since the moment I met you...unless you want us to take this slow." Michael whispered into her ear. "No I want this." Linda said with a smile on her face stepping out of the car and onto the pavement. He also stepped out and as he did he thought to himself "This is really going to happen." and honestly he coudn't wait.

"Do you want a drink," she asked him. "Yes I'll have a whiskey please." he replied as he sat down on the brown leather sofa. She went throught to the kitchen and came back with a whiskey for him and a wine for herself. She sat down beside him passed the whiskey over and took a drink from her own glass, then she put the glass down and turned to face Michael. Michael who's heart was beating ten to the dozen was already facing her, he wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back and he pulled her into him, his mouth crashed down on top of hers and she responded passionately and eagerly. Love pouring from her veins.

Michael tore his lips away from Linda's and placed butterly kisses up and down her neck whilst running his hands all over her. "Oh Michael ." Linda breathlessly moaned. She coudn't take this anymore she was going to explode. He gently pushed her down on the sofa and he started to nibble her ear, She started to purr. She was going wild. "Michael...Michael." She pushed him off and sat up. "Hey what's wrong." He says to her after putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. "If you don't want to we can stop and just chat." "No it's not that." She says. "I was thinking why don't we go to the bedroom," She said while rubbing his thigh intimately. "If you want to beautiful." He replied. She smiled it made her so happy that he called her beautiful. They both stood up and he grabed her legs and hoisted them round his waist and at the same time she ran her hands through his rusty coloured hair and scraped her nails across his scalp. He pushed her up against the nearest wall and started to place hot, wet kisses down her jaw and neck and then he made his way back to her lips and affectionately kissed her, While kissing her his tongue pushed past the barricade which was her lips and began to explore. "Mmmmm," Linda moaned. She coudn't believe this was happening, she was getting it on all hot and heavy with her best friend who is also her boss. He stepped backwards still holding on to Linda and made her way to her bedroom door. She then let herself down and dropped onto the floor without breaking the blissful kiss which they were both involved in.

Her dress was the first thing to go. He pushed the straps over her petite shoulders and down her slender body. She was now only wearing the black lacy set of bra and pants that he bought her for christmas last year. Well they were the best of friends. She stepped out of her dress that was now lying in a heap on the floor and leant forward and pushed down the handle that was behind Michael. "You could have tidied up a little." Michael said as he noticed the state her bedroom was in. "This is it clean." Linda replied laughing and smiling manically after she pushed Michael gently onto the bed.

Linda then climbed onto the bed and moved herself so that her knees were in line with his. Now lying on top of him, he wrapped his fingers round her neck and pulled her closer so that there was no gap between their bodies. Their mouths combined in a fast frenzy of craving and affection, Linda regularly biting down on Michaels lips which made him draw out a lustful moan. He responded by kissing her, and kissing her with great force.

The next thing to go was his shirt , she sat up a bit and brushed her hair back from her face. While she challenged herself to unbutton the buttons on his shirt he was rubbing his hands up and down her body and she coudn't help but smile. "I want you, I need you." She kept on repeating over and over between kisses that she was making down the newly revealed skin that was on show. She pulled the shirt off his arms and threw it onto the floor. A moan of approval was made by Michael.

He pushed her over so that he was lying on top of her. He sucked and nibbled around her collarbone, Linda squirmed beneath him as he did. She reached down and rubbed his stomach and the back of his legs. She coudn't take him teasing, she needed him and she needed him now. Her hands swiftly hooked the top of his trousers and boxers as she began to pull them both down, Slowly, so that he could feel the way he teased her.

When she got the trousers and boxers to the bottom of his legs she ripped them off as fast as she could and threw them so they landed on top of his shirt that was still strewen on the floor. She was now only wearing her underwear. Linda sat up a bit grabbed the back of Michaels head and her mouth crashed againt his. Their mouths connected in a frenzy of love and affection. Whilst affectionaly kissing Linda he wrapped his arms round her back and unclipped the clasp, slowly pulled it off her shoulders and threw it so it landed with all their other clothes. Then he slowly, very slowly, grasped the top of her lace knickers and pulled them down. "Michael, please." She moaned "I need you."

"Oh!" They cried simultaneously as he moved his hips forwards slowly, sliding into her and filling her completely, Delight running through their bodies with every plunge they made. He moaned her name and she knew that he wanted her, he wanted her tonight and he wanted her forever more. She flipped him over again, easier than all the times before because he was enjoying it, his body knew that she was in charge. She touched every part of him she can. This was her pay back.

They kept in time with each other, body on body, skin on skin. He pulls her into him wordlessly giving her the go ahead telling her she can go deeper. The buzz they are giving each other is agonizing. They both knew they were not going to last much longer, then he exploded. She was moaning and he knew that she loved it. In that moan he could tell that she loved him and was never going to let go. They didn't last much longer on the wave of passion and affection. Shuddering and trembling, she rolled off kissed him and said "I love you."

Michael wondered about what would happen next.


End file.
